


Human contact denied virgin teen in his boxers making a fool of himself.

by MissJCM



Series: Looks that give away secrets [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 08:48:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissJCM/pseuds/MissJCM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek ends up sleeping in Stiles bed again. And Isaac his a curious little thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human contact denied virgin teen in his boxers making a fool of himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Isaac. That's all. Carry on with your reading.

Stiles was in class, sitting in the back of the classroom, dreaming about so many random things he didn’t remember half of it when he saw him, Isaac, just sitting there looking at him. They had like 2 classes together and barely saw each other, but even if Isaac was missing him he was staring way too much. He cocked his eyebrow at Isaac and the other boy just smiled and turned his eyes to the front. He was sitting two desks to his left and even though Stiles was miles away, dreaming of weird stuff - that he does not care to discuss, thank you very much – he could still feel someone staring at him, that’s why he even came down from the clouds to notice Isaac and realize he wasn’t just being paranoid. 

After class he ran up to Isaac a couple yards from the school, Scott was walking in the opposite direction to go to work and he had decided to walk that weak, the jeep was in the shop again, – thank you monsters of America – his dad coming to pick him up was so not ok. Isaac heard him and smelled him from a great distance and Stiles knew that because Isaac slowed down and did not seem surprise to see him. 

“I can’t even sneak up on you, Werewolves suck” Stiles said pouting.

“What do you want Stiles?” Isaac snarled back but Stiles could see his little smile. 

“What was up with the staring and smiling in class today?”

“Hummm, nothing. I was just admiring your skills in not listening to the Coach’s renters. He screams a lot.”

“Yeah, he does.” Stiles blacked out for a second before adding “Stop distracting me dumbass.”

“That’s two insults in 2 minutes. 3 and you’re out.”

“Are you trying to do a sports reference? Really?”

“What?! I’m capable”

“C’mon Isaac, you’re a puppy. Now tell me”

“And that’s 3.” And Isaac run away in his wolf form and Stiles ended up having to walk home alone without an answer.  
That whole thing left Stiles wondering why Isaac was so… well, so Scott-ish. He was not telling everything. He was acting like Scott when he wanted to tell him something or ask him something but didn’t have the nerve to do so. He did not like it, those two spend why too much time together.

***

Next day in school he ran into Isaac, literally, he was turning and didn’t see him and ended up falling on his ass – Stupid Werewolves and their super human strength – Isaac helped him up and gave him that look again, the stare, the smile and the eye roll. 

“Not again! What is it?” Stiles screamed.

“Let’s talk… somewhere else.”

They went into an empty class room and Isaac just stared, again.

“Dude, seriously, you have to stop, I don’t enjoy you staring at me.”

“Sorry” Isaac smiled and it looked genuine “It’s just… That whole Derek thing…”

“NOT AGAIN! We’ve been over this Isaac… I just missed my room, and sleeping in an werewolf pile is really hot and   
uncomfortable and I went upstairs and Derek started talking and I made fun of him, that’s all!”

“I get that. You’ve said it a lot. But why was he… you know” He went red.

“I do not.” Stiles said smiling devilishly.

“C’mon, don’t make me say it!”

“Yeah right, you’ve been staring at me forever, I need some revenge.”

“UMF! Fine, whatever… “. He stopped for a second and Stiles swears he could hear him whispering to himself saying “It’s not   
weird Isaac, you can do this.” And finally he said it “Why was he… hard? Why was he hard?”

Stiles laughed and laughed and only stopped when Isaac’s eyes started glowing nd his claws made their way out.

“Sorry, you just look like a little puppy afraid to say a bad word… It’s so adorable… I just… I don’t know Isaac”

“Yes you do, he was talking about you, and your lips, and… Oh my god, maybe I don’t wanna know… Derek won’t tell me and”

“What?”

“What what?”

“Derek knows? He remembers?”

“Ohh, right… you were not supposed to know that.”

“ISAAC!”

“Got to go, bye.”

And then again, Isaac left.

***

Stiles was sitting at his desk doing some research Scott asked when he heard someone knocking on his window, he opened it   
instantly without even looking. He knew it was Derek and he was right.

“Have you found anything about those things yet?” Derek asked putting one hand on the desk and another on the back of Stiles   
chair and leaning to see the computer screen.

They looked at each other, two inches separating them and then Derek broke eye contact and took two steps back.

“Nothing yet” Stiles said sad that Derek stepped back.

“Keep on it then, worn me when you’ve got something.”

“OK” And he turned his chair around to face his computer again. After a while he realized he hadn’t heard Derek leave and   
turned to his back again, he saw Derek just sitting against the headboard, with his legs sprayed on the bad, ankles crossed and a   
book in his hand.

“Are you just gonna sit there waiting and put dirt on my bed?” Derek didn’t move “Seriously dude… at least take of the shoes.”

Derek just bended his legs, threw his shoes off and went back to his previews position, all without taking his eyes of the book. 

“Thanks” Stiles almost barked at him and went back to research.

***

It was morning when Stiles came to; he was on his desk, with his head on his keyboard and his computer off, normal… School had just started again but he had been up so many nights with homework and research he didn’t even know, they weren’t in danger or anything for research to happen, but they always liked to know what was happening in their town. No one died, but creatures still passed through.

He got up and started taking his clothes off to go take a shower when he tossed a shirt to his bed. He stopped in front of his   
closet and turned around slowly, Derek was still there. “Fuck” he whispered. He got close so that he could remove the shirt he had just thrown on Derek’s lap, luckily he was still asleep, he was a heavier sleeper now. 

When he managed to get close enough he was bent over half of the bed and had a hand on the wall, he grabbed the shirt just as Derek woke up, sitting up making the book on his chest fall front and making stiles fall on top of Derek’s… parts… Private parts.

“Fuck… Sorry” Stiles apologized while getting back on his feet.

“No problem” Derek’s voice cracked at that last syllable and he looked down and back at Stiles. 

If Stiles was really dumb or if Stiles hadn’t seen him on his bed the other night he could have missed this, Derek was, again, hard, on his bed, with Stiles there.

He looked down at Derek’s… stuff… What is he supposed to call them, it, them… what?

He looked at Derek two seconds after and he was so red he almost matched the cover of the book on his lap. Stiles picked it up like it was nothing and Derek instantly try to sit down to hide it again, like stiles hadn’t already noticed. 

“Did you enjoy the book?” Derek nodded and Stiles couldn’t help himself, the words were already halfway out “Maybe a little too much?” he laughed and someone Derek got even more red.

“You’re the one half naked” Derek snarled.

Stiles realized he was only in his boxer shorts. “Hum, well, I was going to, hum,

“Shower?”

“Yes, shower. Sorry, got lost there. Shower… Right. I’m just gonna go…”

Stiles left and Derek rushed to the computer trying to see if Stiles found something, he wanted to see it and leave and avoid talking to Stiles or Scott for like, ever.

But he couldn’t get the damn thing to work. Stiles walked back to his room in a different pair of underwear and smiled at Derek lifting his computer and looking underneath it.

“It’s out of battery” He said and Derek jumped up “The charger is like 2 feet away from you.” He laughed and got close to plug it in. Derek smiled wide when the light came back to the screen.

“Thanks.”

Stiles got dressed and Derek looked through what Stiles had found. 

“Thanks for this Stiles. I should go. The wolves and I have stuff to do.” He got up and realized he had something on his lap; he   
tossed the shirt at Stiles “There you go. No need to fall on me.”

“Sorry about that. I just, I didn’t see you, and I was just trying to get this back” He lifted the shirt and looked at it “without waking   
you up.”

“That didn’t go very well, did it?”

“Guess not. Bye Derek.” Stiles voiced cracked and he knew Derek could feel the sadness and disappointment rolling of off him –   
As he said how much he hates werewolves and their stupid werewolves superhuman abilities – he tried to calm himself down and faced the closet so he wouldn’t look at Derek. 

Suddenly he felt someone behind him, really close, and all that heat… Derek turned him around with a touch on his arm.

“Thanks Stiles, really. Thank you.” Derek was looking at him like never before; there was kindness there, and love and support.   
“We’ll talk later.” And he left. 

Leaving Stiles in his room, in his boxers, and with so many thoughts he had to shower again, but for different reasons, maybe he shouldn’t share that with anyone… those reasons are not… well, he’s older, and hot and Stiles is just a teen, a human contact denied virgin teen, that has to make due. 

***

Later that day at school he saw Isaac again. Isaac pulled him into an empty room again.

“Derek smelled like you today, a lot, maybe not a lot, but enough. What happened?”

“He didn’t tell you again?”

“No”

“Well, he went by to see if I had finished my research and he crashed in my bed until morning while I finished.”

“Ok. Why was he so cheery today? Fighting those things should not be so fun… They are gross”

Stiles laughed and looked at Isaac for a while before answering “I guess seeing a guy in his boxers and making a fool of himself   
in the morning must be a good way to wake up and start his day” Stiles smiled gently.

“What?”

“Ohh, I’ll explain later.” And know it was his turn to leave Isaac there wondering.


End file.
